Brotherly Love
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When an accident leaves Cassie upset, it's up the Feedack and Ultimate Feedback (Shocks) to cheer her up. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them.


**Another story written by guestsurprise, who owns Cassie, Gena, Ultimate Whampire (Vamps), and Ultimate Feedback (Shocks). I only own Rachel and the Grant Mansion and gave guestsurprise permission to use them.**

* * *

**Brotherly Love  
**

The day went by so fast that before everyone knew it, night had come. They were all planning a large barbecue. Feedback came in with great news! He pounced on Cassie and picked her up as he went in the living room and told everyone his news.

"Hey everyone! I have great news! My brother Ultimate Feedback is coming to visit us! And our new badges are in today! All Plumbers have new upgrades to our badges!" Feedback proudly stated with a large grin on his lips.

"Wow! That is a cool looking badge Feedback! Can I see it?" Cassie said, her eyes wide because of how great the badge looked. Feedback chuckled.

"Alright Cass, but be careful with it…if it drops it could crack and that could cause it to mess up," he stated, nicely but she could still hear the graveness in his voice. She was going to be very careful. As she held it in her hands, she looked at it when suddenly there was a loud crash in the kitchen. Everyone jolted a little bit and ran in to see that it was only Whampire and Vamps that knocked over the cookie jar as they fought over a cookie. Both Vladats had red faces of embarrassment. Everyone just laughed.

"AHH!" Cassie jumped when she heard the noise and dropped Feedback's badge on the floor! Everyone saw her drop it and her eyes widened in horror. Rachel quickly ran over to inspect it. She saw Cassie and quickly became concerned. Cassie not only looked upset, but her face became a sickly green. She was taking this very hard and why shouldn't she! Feedback just told her about his badge being valuable and now she dropped it!

"The badge looks alright to me…what do you think Feedback?" Rachel said, very concerned.

"Well, I can take it to headquarters in the morning and see what they say," Feedback sighed, a little sad that his badge fell down on the floor. However, he was not mad at Cassie though. He knew she was young and he knew that accidents happen. If anything he knew he was taking a risk about letting her hold it. While everyone was talking, a knock came to the door. Rachel's eyes widened in surprise and excitement when she saw another Feedback come in! He looked just like Feedback, except 2 lines of green circuitry design went down his antennas , he was slightly taller, a small gold earring-like circle pierced his right antennae, and he had a darker shade of green on his chest. Feedback hugged him and they started some brotherly rough-housing, then the older one looked at Rachel.

"Hello! You must be Rachel! Feedback told me all about you! My name is Ultimate Feedback, but you can call me Shocks!" Ultimate Feedback smiled as he walked over to shake Rachel's hand. Just then, Vamps and Whampire started messing with Feedback and Shocks. They were all good friends.

"Hey Shocks! It's sure been a while!" Vamps said as he and Shocks started playfully sparring. Feedback jumped at Whampire and they started rough housing too!

"Whoa! Hold on guys! Not in here, go outside!" Rachel laughed. Gena giggled too as Shocks came over and Feedback introduced her to him. They shook hands and hugged.

"And here is Cass-…wait a minute…where is Cassie?" Feedback said, shocked that Cassie was there a minute ago and then she was gone! Just then, he remembered the badge incident. He honestly forgot about it for a second since his brother came in. He knew she must have felt bad and went off to be alone.

"Oh no…," He said quietly. "Hey Shocks, can you wait here a minute…I have to find someone."

"Don't worry! It's dinner time so whoever you're looking for will come to dinner," Rachel said happily. She rang the dinner bell and everyone ran to the large table. Cassie walked quickly to her place; trying to sit as far away from Feedback as possible. Because she was not adopted yet by Gena, her foster family would be coming soon to pick her up. Feedback scanned the crowd and saw her sit down and he and Shocks went and sat directly across from her. Cassie's eyes widened as she saw him sit across from her. She didn't want to talk to him.

"Cassie…Cassie…look at me…," he cooed softly so not everyone would hear them. He knew she heard him because she hung her head a little in shame. As she ate, she could hear Feedback whispering to Shocks about who she was, how they met, the badge , and why she was not looking at him. He and Shocks snickered and laughed at some of what Feedback said. He said only nice things about her, which shocked her. She slowly lifted her head in enough time to see him resting his head on his knuckles and wink at her. But she quickly put her head back down.

"Please Cassie…look at me…we need to talk," he cooed again softly. She felt him rub her leg under the table gently with his foot. She gasped and pulled her legs back, but Feedback wasn't giving up so easily. He lightly chuckled and rubbed his foot against her leg again, which made her quietly giggle. She tried to hold it in but it wasn't easy. It wasn't flirty footsies or anything like that. It was just him trying to get her to smile and talk to him.

"I don't want to feel better…I broke his badge," she said quietly to herself. Just then, she quickly finished her cake in a few quick bites and gulped down her milk.

"What is she up to?" Feedback thought. Just then he heard Cassie tell Gena that she had to get ready to go because her foster parents would be there soon.

"OK, do you need me to help you get your stuff?" Gena asked.

"No, I got it! I will stop by your house tomorrow alright?" Cassie smiled. She felt Feedback burning holes in her as he stared but she pretended not to notice. She started to back her chair out. However, Feedback and Shocks weren't ready for her to leave yet. Suddenly Cassie could not move her chair. She looked confused for a moment and tried again, until she heard two chuckles across the table. She looked over and saw both brothers wink at her. Shocks had his arms relaxed behind his chair and Feedback was resting his head on his knuckles; both had mischievous smiles!

"Oh great," Cassie thought. "Now I have two Feedbacks to worry about! And I can't get out!" She looked under the table and saw Feedback had one foot holding her chair down and Shocks had his foot on her other side holding the chair down. She tried once more to gently pull the chair out but both brothers would just pull her back to the table.

"Cassie…you're not leaving…not until you talk to me and my bro," Feedback said smoothly as he gave a confident smile. Suddenly, Cassie had an idea!

"Hey Gena! My chair is stuck. Can you look under the table and see if the nails are stuck or something?" Both Feedback and Shocks looked at each other in shock and moved their feet back quickly before Gena could see that they were the reason why Cassie couldn't leave!

"She's good…," Feedback said to Shocks through their brother mind link.

"Perhaps too good…we gotta live one here…I like her!" Shocks smirked. On their planet, if they called you a "live one" it meant you were exciting and fun. So this was a major compliment.

"No, Cass, I see nothing, now go and get ready sweetie so I can call them and tell them to come and get you," Gena smiled. Cassie gave her a hug and got up from the table; quickly getting a glance at Feedback and Shocks. Both brothers had a smile that could make your blood run cold. She quickly pushed in her chair and was quickly walking towards the stairs when she heard the scariest news of all!

"Hey guys! I think I ate too much cake…I'm gonna go upstairs…,"

"Yeah me too, Feedback, how about we go upstairs and have some fun…," Shocks laughed.

This was all Cassie needed to hear. She turned her head and saw both aliens stick their heads in the room and quickly scan it. They were looking for her! Cassie's eyes widened in shock! They left the table too and now she had no protection from them! She took off upstairs with both brothers after her!

"Cassie! Stop! It's ok! Don't run away!" Feedback called after her as he and Shocks chased. She ran in her room and locked it. She looked around frantically for a hiding spot. She heard Feedback at the door, wiggling and jiggling the handle.

"Cass? Cass, let me in. We need to talk. C'mon open up!"

"Yeah, C'mon Kid…we haven't met yet! I wanna meet you…please come out."

Just then the locks jolted open and Feedback came striding in. He whispered something to Shocks and Shocks nodded and quickly went back downstairs. Cassie had a look with a mix of fear and shame; she hid under her favorite blanket and felt him get on her bed and crawl near her.

"Cassie…please…don't be scared…I'm not mad at you. I know it was an accident with the badge. C'mon kid…c'mon out and talk to me…," He coaxed as he went under the blanket with her. He saw tears streaming down her face and she quickly covered her face so he would not see them. He pulled the blanket off of them so he could get a better look at her. "Awww Cassie…c'mere kid…shh…it's ok," He cooed as he pulled her to his chest. She tried to resist and kept shaking her head no. But once he pulled her on his lap, he took her face in his hands, gently but firmly.

"No…no…," Cassie said. She said "no" because she didn't want to talk to him because she felt so terrible. But he pulled her face close to his.

"Yes…," He said, slightly stern and serious. "You're not getting away from me and I am not letting you go until we talk Cassie." He said and pulled her closer to him for emphasis.

"Feedback, please! Let me go! I will be picked up soon!"

"Relax…I had Shocks go and ask Gena if you could spend the night with her tonight because you and I needed to talk," he replied. Cassie's eyes widened, making Feedback chuckle as he wiped her tears. She quickly turned away, but he gently grabbed her chin and made her look at him again. He started planting small kisses on her forehead and cheek while rubbing her back. "Cassie…sweetheart…it's alright…I know it was an accident. But guess what, I called the center and the badge has a built in system to where if it falls, it automatically fixes itself in a few hours." He held it up for her to see. "See! Good as new! So, it's not your fault kid." He smiled as he kissed her forehead. She smiled happily and then looked at Feedback.

"There are those beautiful brown eyes…," He cooed as he smiled at her.

"I'm still sorry, Feedback. I'm glad it is fixed, but I will still try to be more careful. I guess I better hold it over carpet next time," she giggled as Feedback grabbed her and hugged her tightly. Suddenly, the door swung open.

"Now can I meet her?" Shocks smirked as he walked towards the bed. Cassie was shocked at how friendly he was; he acted as if he had known her forever. He walked over to the bed and held his hand out.

"Name's Shocks! I'm glad to meet you Cassie…and like he said…don't worry about the badge. He dropped mine once too!" He laughed as Feedback pounced on him. Cassie laughed hard and tried to get out of the way, but both brothers stopped and went after her instead. She was now standing with her back to the wall with Shocks on his hands and knees with his rear hiked up in a playful stance as he swished his powerful tail from side to side in a playful manner and Feedback on his knees wiggling his fingers at her. Both of them wearing the most devious grins!

"N-Now fellas! We are friends right?…and friends don' t tickle each other to d-death!" Cassie stuttered nervously. Shocks and Feedback crawled closer with every sentence she said!

"Now kid…,we wouldn't tickle you to death…," Feedback grinned mischievously.

"You wouldn't…?"

"Of course not…,we will just tickle you until you drop! GET HER! " Shocks laughed as he made a leap for her. He grabbed her waist and tickled her sides while Feedback got her neck.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAH NOHOHOHOHOHOHOOHO! PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEEESE! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"Awww…what a cute laugh brother…," Feedback laughed. Shocks smirked and started blowing raspberries on her stomach. She tried to push his head back and accidentally put her hands over Shocks' eye to get him to stop!

"Hahahaha H-Hey! NO Fair! Cassie C'mon Kid! I can't see!" Shocks laughed as he kept blowing raspberries even though he was temporarily blinded.

"Oh! Now you're cheating?" Feedback exclaimed.

"NOHOHOHOHO! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! FEEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEDBACK! SHOOOHOHOHOHOHCKS NOHOHOHOHHO!"

They finally let her up and Gena and Rachel walked in. Rachel had her phone and recorded everything. She was laughing hard!  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This was too much! I-guys what are you doing?" Both aliens started coming towards the girls. "GENA! RUN!" Rachel laughed and both ran back out the door. Suddenly, there was nothing but laughter in the hallway and Four Arms came back in with both girls in his arms.

"They are all yours, guys! Get 'em!" Four Arms laughed as he cracked his knuckles. He also saw Cassie trying to get out and grabbed her too. Feedback, Four Arms, and Shocks yelled together.

"TICKLE TIME!"

"Oh, no!" Rachel laughed as she bolted from Feedback.

"Oh, Lord!" Gena squeaked happily as she ran from Shocks.

"NOT AGAIN!" Cassie laughed hysterically as Four Arms went after her. One things for sure, Cassie had not only met new friends, she is becoming part of a real family. The night ended with all of them curled up side by side falling asleep. Cassie saw Feedback and Shocks were sleeping side by side and went quietly in between them and kissed them both on the cheek.

"Thanks guys…You guys are the sweetest aliens in the world…I-I love you…," Everyone knew Cassie really loved everyone, but she was always too scared to say it because she was afraid no one would love her back (it was because of her old family, but that is a story for another time). She tried to quietly crawl back without waking them up when she felt two hands pull her towards the sleeping aliens again.

"C'mere kid…," she heard a sleepy voice coo softly.

She saw Shocks and Feedback sleepily open their eyes but both had warm smiles. Each had a hand on her arm and was slowly pulling her where she would be in between them. As she made herself comfortable, Shocks pulled the blanket around her and both brothers put an arm protectively around her.

"We love you too, Cassie…," Shocks whispered.

"And we always will," Feedback cooed. Then both brothers kissed her simultaneously on each side of her cheek. She giggled and blushed and soon fell asleep. Both brothers winked at each other and went to sleep soon after.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Shocks has joined the group and Cassie and Gena met some new buddies. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
